epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Laboratory Tuxedo/LabTux's Fabulous Movie Reviews-Monsters University
Hi, I'm Laboratory Tuxedo and you may not know this but I am a very big cinema afficianado. So, when I choosed the first summer flick I wanted to see, it was Pixar's Monsters University! I saw it and I decided to explain my thoughts on this film on this wikia of film lovers. This is Monsters University! Story I loved the story so much. It has twists, it has turns, it has great development and the characters are very fleshed out, especially Art. See, A problem with Monsters Inc, is that it had "eh" character development. This has some of the best development in Pixar films, both story-wise and character-wise. It has WAY better development than...Man of Steel or as I like to call it, "LOOK AT THESE ACTION SCENES, I KNOW WE'RE NOT PROVIDING YOU WITH A SOLID FUCKING STORY BUT AT LEAST THE ACTION SCENES ARE GREAT, GIVE US YOUR $$$." So...yeah. I also love the characters.The original actors who reprise Mike and Sulley are great and they actually made me cry in one scene. The villain is not as great but still gets a few laughs. Am the only one who thinks the Dean is kind of like the Administrator from Team Fortress 2? Meh. However, the greatest character by far is Art. Played by Charlie Day, this character is the equivelent of Charlie Kelly from It's Always Sunny in Philidelphia also played by Charlie Day. He is insane and really funny, he is like GLaDOS from Portal! Except, he is much less intelligent and psychotic....Anyways, the story gets a rating of 9/10 Acting Pixar movie norm. Great and charming, very funny and clever. So, the acting gets a rating of 8/10 Visuals and Sound Visual-wise, it does not disappoint. It is very colorful and nice, there is a lot to see in the backgrounds, the monster designs are very creative and unique. The music is also very good. It uses old tracks from the last movie and it is a recipe for...........NOSTALGIA BOMB!!!!1 It also uses new tracks to give a new refined taste to the music. The Visuals and Sound get a 8/10 Feel and Immersion This is where the movie gets real. It uses the creative artistry and realistic environment to really bring in the viewer to the world that the movie creates and does very well to immerse the viewer in that world and make them feel that they are in that world. The feel of the movie did something that Monsters Inc didn't do. It had a almost artistic feel while keeping the comedy portion subtle. I don't know, it's like when you see a stand up comic have words of wisdom while also being funny. The Feel and Immersion get a 9/10 Overall Rating This movie was a BLAST to see. Nostalgia, drama, comedy, artism, all of these elements make this movie a great film to watch, I'd watch it again and again if I had the DVD. Monsters University gets a 9/10 Next Review Ghostbusters 2 Category:Blog posts